Pump dispensers generally comprise a pump assembly coupled to a dispensing container. Currently, pump dispensers are a common form of packaging for products like toothpaste, liquid soap, lotion, cleaning supplies, and many other useful items. Pump dispensers allow the user to carefully control the dispensing of the product from the dispensing container into their hands or onto another surface. The current pump assemblies are generally comprised of multiple components such as an actuator, a spring, a housing, and a dip tube. Many of these pump assemblies are used in conjunction with dispenser containers that are recyclable, however, many of the spring components of the current pump assemblies are manufactured from non-recyclable materials for the sake of durability and cost efficiency.
For example, in many of the current pump assemblies, one or more of the components, such as the spring, is made of metal, which allows the pumping assembly to last a long time as is the case with refillable lotion or liquid soap pumps. Since the metal components are not recyclable in the same manner as the other components of the pumping assembly, additional processing would need to be performed prior to recycling. The additional processing separates out any non-recyclable components or components not made of the same type of recyclable material. However, this additional processing takes extra time and costs money for the recycling companies, manufacturers, and/or users. In many instances, consumers simply throw away the pump assemblies rather than spend time dismantling the pump assembly for proper recycling.
Other pump assemblies use springs that are made of amorphous thermoplastic polyetherimide (PEI) resins, such as Ultem™. Such springs can hold up to frequent use, however these PEI resins are not recyclable and additional processing of the spent pump is still required in order to remove the non-recyclable components. Another type of pump assembly uses bellows rather than a spring. These bellows are formed from a rigid thermoplastic elastomer (TPE), which is a recyclable material, however this pump assembly uses several different types of dissimilar recyclable material. Consequently, additional processing of the spent pump is still required in order to properly recycle all of the components of the pump assembly.
The foregoing background describes some, but not necessarily all, of the problems, disadvantages and shortcomings related to current pump assemblies used in pump dispensers. There is a general and pervasive need in the field to provide a pump assembly which is robust with all of its components made from the same recyclable material so that it is easy and efficient to recycle.